


Ghostly Spooky Spook

by SirEskimoChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Ghosts, M/M, not at all serious, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirEskimoChuck/pseuds/SirEskimoChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanie Weanie Winchester and Castiel McSexy Novak were ghost hunters who were really in love in the 1970's. </p><p>(Please don't hate me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Spooky Spook

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

Deanie Weanie Winchester and Castiel McSexy Novak were ghost hunters who were really in love in the 1970's. But homosexuality was a sin and Jesus was going to send them to hell.

 

But that's not what this story is about. No the real story started on a Wednesday. Castiel had rode across the Atlantic Ocean with the help of his majestic Dolphin friends to see his lover Deanie. They were so in love that they would stare into each other's eyes for seven hours. It was creepy. Sam never visited when Cas was over anymore.

 

Castiel rang deans doorbell. He opened it.

"Y R U wet?" Dean asked.

"I swam across the ocean for you," Castiel explained.

"OOOOH BABY," Dean swooned. Castiel caught him. They did the making out but a neighbour saw and got angry and threw a shoe at them. Such angst. Dean cried like ten times. But Castiel sexed him so it was okay.

 

After the sex Castiel looked deep into Dean's green pools of emerald (his eyes) and spoke deeply and sexually.

"Dean, my princess of love, I have a surprise for you?"

"Is it your dick?" Dean squealed. Cas just looked at him like the idiot he was.

"No what the actual fuck? I have just got the ownership of a haunted brothel holy fuck you dumb bitch," Castiel sassed. Dean would have been offended but he was a dumb bitch and only heard the word 'brothel'.

"OOOOH BABY," he swooned and Castiel caught him and they sexed again.

 

The brothel was hot pink on the inside and the outside. It was very sexual. They went inside and started sexing but something wasn't okay. Dean pushed away from Castiel's naked form and got up from the velvet couch. He looked around.

"Are we alone?" he asked and glanced back at Castiel. This earned him a scowl.

"Dean I told you this place was haunted. It's literally full of horny ghosts. Gosh you can be such a dumb bitch sometimes," Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Hey that's n-" Dean began but he cut himself off when he felt a pair of super cold hand grab his booty. He moaned sexually. "OOOH BABY," he swooned but it was not Castiel who caught him. IT WAS A MOTHER FUDGING GHOSTLY SPOOKY SPOOK HOLY SHIT ON A STICK!!!

 

The ghost began making out with Dean and it was epic. And then Cas joined in. He rubbed all up on Dean and it was like so sexual. Dean had like the hardest dick of all time. He could probably cut diamonds he was literally that hard.

 

They sexed each other 27 times that night.

 

The next day Dean noticed something was wrong... HE HAD A BIG STOMACH. HE WAS NINE MONTHS PREGNANT! Dean went into labor and birthed a baby somehow (yeah science!) but it was not a normal baby. Oh no. IT WAS A GHOST BABY!!!!!!!!!!

 

Castiel and Dean lived happily ever after with there Ghost child which they lovingly named Pablo.

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
